


Pettiness

by cheerilyEerie



Series: The Line Between Being Possessive and Being Yandere [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overly-Possessive Sebastian, Seb and the Fem Player are already married, Will probably write a piece to go before this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/pseuds/cheerilyEerie
Summary: After hearing and seeing his wife hanging out quite a lot with Pelican Town's doctor lately, Sebastian's jealousy spills over and he'd like to non-verbally make it very clear that Farmer Cheer belongs to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post "mmmuving" made on tumblr about a Yandere Sebastian. This is only the beginning; we'll get to that endgame eventually.

Insanely jealous of how Cheer was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee with Harvey, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at them in cold, calculated thought from where he stood at the pool table. Abigail, who sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, took notice to his change in behavior. Despite this, she remained silent. Sam’s attention was solely on the pool table, as Sebastian’s pool game was as brutal as ever.

With another win under his belt, Sebastian walked up to Sam and whispered into his ear, “Hey, I’m gonna take Cheer to the backroom for a while. If we’re not back in 15 minutes, send Harvey in, okay?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at his best friend’s request, “Uhh… Sure?”

Now that their game was done, the blond realized that the vibe coming off of Sebastian was a little on the ominous side. He’d never seen him like that before.

Sebastian walked away from the game room and back into the bar, ignoring his mother and stepfather as he passed them. He slid to his lovely wife’s right side, his arm smoothly wrapping around her waist as he leaned in close upon taking her attention.

“Oh, Seb! You surprised me!” Cheer laughed, but there was an obvious blush on her cheeks from the sudden proximity between the two of them. How cute.

“Sorry about that… Actually, Dear, I wanted to show you something.” He declared, only to lean forward a bit to lock eyes with the doctor sitting to her other side, “You don’t mind if I borrow her for a while, right?”

“Huh? Not at all!” Harvey replied, somewhat confused by the question.

“We can continue this talk next time, then, Harvey.” Cheer smiled apologetically while hopping out of her seat. There was about a half a foot’s height difference between herself and her husband.

His hand instantly took hers, his other arm still around her waist guiding her away. Confusion had drawn her eyebrows together, as well, but there was no doubt that she trusted Sebastian. Once they’d ventured down the hall and into the storage room, Sebastian turned to face her and then slapped a hand against the wall next to her head. She jumped, turning to look up at him, only for him to lean closer and hover intimidatingly.

“S-Seb…?”

He relaxed the hand pressing against the wall so that his whole forearm could rest there, tilting his head so his long bangs swayed out of his face. Both of his dark eyes locked with hers; all of her attention was on him… and he smiled predatorily.

“I’ve been watching you all night, y’know. Something about you seems… _different_ now, though.”

Cheer’s face was bright red from how close he was, as well as from how deep and husky his voice had gotten. Her light brown eyes were half-lidded as she stared right back at him, lips slightly parted as she hung off his every word.

Sebastian smirked to himself; _he_ was the only one who could reduce her to such a state. Only he could make her knees go weak and render her helpless to his touch.

He brought up his free hand to her cheek, caressing it as she leaned into it submissively. The look on her blushing face was so adorable that he just wanted to eat her up… and her eyes gazed at him so invitingly that he closed the distance between their lips and partook in her coffee-flavored kisses.

He pressed her back into the wall, pressing his knee between her thighs and holding her face in place so that she couldn’t escape his onslaught. She made no motion to even try to leave, however, as her arms encircled his back and pressed flat palms over his shoulder blades. Nails dug into his shirt and scratched as their kisses turned feverish and sloppy.

_**Tick, tock…** _

The words reverberated in his head, reminding him of the rest of his plan.

Panting, Sebastian pulled himself back, away from his wife. An adorably audible whine came from her throat and he couldn’t help chuckling at her. Hazy brown eyes stared back up at him; both of them were out of breath. It wasn’t quite over yet, though.

He turned to walk over to a large box that was adjacent to them, sitting down on it with his back against the wall. He tilted his chin up slightly, grinning mischievously with eyes narrow at her. He beckoned her to join him with a couple of pats to his lap, and she didn’t need to be told twice.

In a matter of seconds, Cheer was on him, straddling his lap and throwing her arms around his neck for support. She crashed their lips together again, a greedy moan letting him know just how far off the edge he’d pushed her.

Pride swelled in his chest; she was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen and she was _all his_. He smiled through their kiss, dragging long fingers over her spine to elicit pleasured gasps and twitches. He knew all the spots to drive her crazy. He stopped abruptly again to settle his hands over her lower back.

**_Tick, tock._ **

Sebastian tore their lips apart again, only to push aside her hair from her neck and suck on the exposed skin there. His eyes opened slightly, looking ahead for a moment.

Well, it looked like Sam had already sent Harvey in, because the older brunette was watching them from behind the corner. Sebastian internally laughed; that was exactly what he wanted.

He licked a hard line from Cheer’s pulse to her ear, making her arch her back into him and let out a stifled, high-pitched, _“E-eeee!”_ One hand danced up her back again, making her shake and moan in his grasp, while his other hand flipped the good doctor off.

Their eyes met for only a moment before Harvey turned around and left.

_Heh… I win._ Sebastian mentally declared. His triumph overtook all of his insecure feelings and made him feel like he was on top of the world. He tightly wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and kissed her one last time.

When they locked eyes again, he was smiling smugly, “Let’s continue this at home, shall we?”


End file.
